


Я всегда буду любить тебя

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [31]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Дочь Генри Рокслея безответно влюблена в оруженосца своего отца.
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Я всегда буду любить тебя

Ты не смотришь на меня. Ты никогда не смотришь на меня, даже если из простой вежливости и обращаешь взгляд к моему лицу при разговоре. Твои глаза будто глядят сквозь меня на что-то куда более интересное, чем несчастная, влюблённая в тебя дочь твоего эра. Ты безупречно вежлив и столь же безупречно холоден. Говорят, все Спруты такие.

Раньше я не верила — да и как я могла, зная того, другого… Он был весёлым и жизнерадостным, он не смотрел на меня свысока, он даже играл со мной иногда, хоть я была всего лишь маленькой девчонкой. Мать была недовольна, она считала, что оруженосцу маршала не пристало заниматься подобной ерундой. Будто я не знаю, что она хотела сама проводить с ним время! Правда, тогда я ещё не понимала, отчего так, но чувствовала, что это неправильно, и я не хотела, чтобы Джастин шёл с ней. Я ей так и заявила, а он тогда рассмеялся и сказал, что очаровательным дамам не пристало ссориться, и повёл нас обеих гулять в сад.

Ты не похож на него, совсем не похож; кто бы мог подумать, что вы родные братья? Теперь я верю тому, что говорят о Спрутах: если они похожи на тебя, то все рассказы — правда. Ты всегда спокоен, всегда тактичен, говоришь тихо и размеренно; молодые люди так не говорят. Молодые веселы и радостны, как Юстиниан — нет, Джастин! — я знаю, у меня есть знакомые среди родственников и друзей отца. Когда-нибудь, очень скоро, я буду при дворе, буду фрейлиной королевы, и тогда все молодые кавалеры станут восхищаться мной. Они будут ухаживать за мной и добиваться моего внимания, и тогда ты пожалеешь, что не замечал меня и упустил свой шанс!

О чём я только думаю… Этого не будет. Разве ты способен на подобные чувства, пусть даже из ревности? Что уж говорить о подлинной страсти! Спрут, осьминог, холодная и скользкая медуза! Всегда ходишь с таким равнодушным лицом, как у каменной статуи, будто в тебе и нету ничего человеческого, а разговариваешь строго по этикету, будто тебе всё равно, говоришь ли ты со мной или со старой маркизой Фукиано, которую все боятся.

Ненавижу тебя!

Люблю тебя…

Зачем только судьба так надо мной подшутила, почему я не могла влюбиться в кого-то подходящего, в того, кто бы ответил на мои чувства и не мучил бы меня своей невыносимо вежливой холодностью!

Валентин…

Я никогда не смогу сказать тебе о своей любви, только ты, кажется, и сам догадался. Ты так смотришь на меня, будто заглядываешь прямо в душу, и я трепещу в страхе и предвкушении… А потом ты отводишь взгляд и, поклонившись, уходишь прочь, будто ничего и не было. Но ведь и впрямь ничего не было, хотя иногда мне кажется, что было… Я так часто об этом мечтаю, так часто представляю, как ты остаёшься со мной, опускаешься на колено, целуешь мою руку и признаёшься мне в любви! Я думаю об этом постоянно, и порой мне кажется, что это и впрямь случилось, а потом мне приходится себе напоминать о том, как всё на самом деле, чтобы ненароком не сказать лишнего, не сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Мне нравился Джастин, но лишь как друг, я бы не смогла полюбить его, но ты — совсем другое дело.

Почему жизнь так несправедлива?

Я никому не могу открыть правды. Представляю, что бы было, если бы я заявила: «Отец, я люблю твоего оруженосца!» А уж матери тем более нельзя, она ведь… Ей ты самой интересен, я же вижу, теперь-то вижу и понимаю, зачем. Но и от неё ты ускользаешь с неменьшим изяществом. А подружки мои вообще не поймут — им только весёлые и бойкие кавалеры кажутся достойными, а ты не такой.

Но для меня ты лучше всех, Валентин! Я всегда буду любить тебя, что бы ни случилось.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
